


You're the Only Friends I Need (Sharing Beds Like Little Kids)

by sweeterthankarma



Category: SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Found Family, Friendship/Love, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Isa thinks she may be just a little, tiny, slight bit in love with all of them at once. It’s not a bad way to be.
Relationships: Engel Beekman/Imaan Elami/Isa Keisjer/Janna Mertens/Liv Reijners
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	You're the Only Friends I Need (Sharing Beds Like Little Kids)

**Author's Note:**

> Title (is a tiny bit altered to fit this fic, of course) comes from the song "Ribs" by Lorde, because duh.

It’s easy to be with them, all of them at once. Liv, Engel, Janna and Imaan. Isa’s friends. Her people. Her  _ favorite  _ people in the whole wide world, in the entire galaxy, in the rapidly expanding, infinite, overwhelmingly massive universe. They’re all she needs, all she wants, and she decides this— _ knows _ this— as firmly and intrinsically as she knows anything else. 

Isa’s never had friends like this, companions that she’s so sure of. She misses them so much it hurts when she’s without them for so much as a mere couple of days, much less a few hours, and the sweeping giddiness that encompasses her entire being when she sees one of them again is larger than life. It feels like home to be with any of them, feels like heaven when she’s with all of them, and she’s never tasted any freedom quite as sweet as the one she does during every wandering night around the cities they know inside and out. Nothing is quite as nice as the ways that they do whatever they want, even if it’s something dumb or childish or a waste of money. Anything and everything they do feels good, feels easy, feels right, as long as they do it together. 

Isa doesn’t question this, or at least tries not to. She’s starting to realize it isn’t exactly conventional to want to kiss all of your friends, to envision yourself living with all four of them in a flat filled to the brim with everything you own, cramped and cluttered but perfect all the same. 

Isa knows that it’s even less normal to imagine sharing beds, or maybe only having one giant California king sized bed to toss five people on and hope for the best. Maybe they’d get two, share a wide bedroom with open windows and streaming sunlight, but only if they get more money than they all have right now and stop spending so many Euros on beer every weekend. Isa thinks they could make that compromise if it was for each other. She certainly would. 

Isa’s mesmerized by all of them. She sits cross legged on her own carpet, itches at the back of her neck where Liv’s braiding her hair, soft curls turning into flattened patterns fit with the characteristic amount of frizz that she always seems to have no matter how much she tries to will it away. Janna sits before them, bumps her socked foot with Liv’s and wraps pink, stringy bubblegum around her finger before twisting it back into her mouth, magenta bright against the whites of her teeth. She pops a bubble and i’s a little gross, a string of spit visible between her tongue and the roof of her mouth, and yet, Isa’s never seen anything so endearing in her life.

Imaan controls the aux, lets her choice of music fill the air and set the mood. Engel hums along, having grown familiar to her taste in music and even sharing it herself, and later, Imaan will let her re-tie her hijab for her. She’ll give her both a soft smile and a fist bump when she does it correctly;  she’s been trying to learn for weeks. Isa will catch the way that their eyes meet in the mirror, Engel seeking approval and maybe something else from Imaan’s calm gaze, and color will appearing on her cheeks when Imaan gives it to her by way of a playful kiss on the back of her hand right when it leaves her neck. And later, in the morning, Liv will makecoffee and brunch, fit with copious amounts of stroopwafels and hagelslag, and Engel will deliver it, graceful as ever as she kneels across the bedsheets and settles the tray into Isa’s lap, never spilling even a single drop of coffee. 

It’s at that moment, when they all settle in next to her and dig in to the food and to the day ahead, that Isa will have a familiar thought, the same one she has pretty much every single day: she thinks she may be just a little, tiny, slight bit in love with all of them at once. It’s not a bad way to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and talk about Skam with me in the comments or at my Tumblr blog [here!](https://sweeterthankarma.tumblr.com/)


End file.
